1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to heat exchangers, and in particular to an air conditioner condenser of a parallel flow type utilizing baffle plates which locate within the headers in an interference fit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parallel flow air conditioner condensers for vehicles utilize a pair of header assemblies with a plurality of parallel tubes extending between the header assemblies. Each header assembly is a conduit providing a flow passage for refrigerant to flow through the tubes. Baffle plates are spaced along each header assemblies at selected points to divert the flow from the header assemblies into certain of the flow tubes.
The baffle plates are secured in the header assemblies by a variety of techniques. In one type of condenser, the header assemblies are assembled from two channels or portions, referred to herein as a header and a tank. Tube slots are formed in the header. Plate slots are pierced both in the tank and in the header. The baffle plates have tabs that extend through the plate slots. Also, shallow recesses or grooves, also called gutters, are formed in the header and tank to receive the abutment edges of the baffle plate.
During assembly of this prior art type, the baffle plate will be placed in the tank or the header. The tabs of the baffle plate will locate in the plate slots. The header and tank are brought together, and crimped. Then the tubes will be inserted in the two headers and the assembly brazed in a furnace. The abutment edges of the baffle plate will fit within the recesses in the interior walls of the header and tank assembly. The recesses serve to enhance sealing between the baffle plate and the interior walls of the header and tank assembly.
While this type of condenser performs well, forming the recesses for the abutment edges of the baffle plate adds expense to the manufacturing and distortion to the header and tank assembly.